mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Eps1.9 zer0-day.avi
(Zero Day) | image = File:Ep110.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | season = 1 | episode = 10 | airdate = September 2, 2015 | writer = Sam Esmail | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = | previous = | next = }} Season Finale. is the tenth episode of Season 1 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on September 2, 2015, following a one-week delay resulting from the Virginia shootings. Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * In computing, zero day is an unknown vulnerability in computer software than can be exploited by outsiders. It gets the name zero day because once it is known, the programmer has no time to fix it. These flaws can be used by hackers to attack computer systems. * The extension: .avi is an audio/video file compression format developed by Microsoft. Because of a series of problems, including its inability to encode data such as video file aspect ratio, it has largely been replaced by .mp4 compression. Episode Notes * USA Network delayed broadcast of this episode one week, citing similarities between a scene in the episode and the live, on-air shooting of a television reporter and camera man in Virginia earlier on August 26, 2015. In its place, they reran the unedited version of , beginning with the following statement: " * The "End of the World Party" poster is designed to mirror the original theatrical poster for the 1964 Stanley Kubrick film, Dr. Strangelove: Or How I Stopped Worrying and Learned to Love the Bomb. The film is a political satire about American politics and the military in the nuclear age. EndWorld.jpg|End of World Party poster DrStrangelove.jpg|Dr. Strangelove theatrical poster * The harp-player in the season's last scene is playing "Nearer My God to Thee", which was also famously played on the sinking Titanic and thereby providing a metaphor for the death of corporate power. It is also a link back to Gideon's earlier statement that working at AllSafe felt like rearranging the deck chairs on the Titanic. * When Joanna speaks to Elliot in Danish on the street in front of her home, she says: "If you did something to him, I am going to kill you". Technology * When fsociety is destroying their computers, the program "HDShredder 4 Enterprise Edition" is being used to delete sectors and wipe the hard drive of the computer. * The public computer Elliot uses to see the content of the flash drive he found is running Windows 7. Music * "World Destruction" recorded by Afrika Bambaataa feat. John Lydon * "People Who Died" recorded by The Jim Carroll Band * "Waltz No. 2" composed by by Dmitri Shostakovich * "Sound and Color" recorded by Alabama Shakes Trivia * The arcade booth "Dark Seouls" is a reference to a cyber-attack that occured in South Korea in 2013. It was caused by a malware program called Dark Seoul (and also an possible reference the videogame Dark Souls). It paralyzed banks, ATM's and television stations. A 50 year old man indentified as Mr.Kim was the principal suspect, and seemingly connected to North Korea. * Elliot watches a Vimeo of his fall at the boardwalk. That clip can be watched online on the Vimeo website under the same user, sk8r904. . Gallery Robot zerodays mediagallery lenny.jpg Mr-robot.jpg 960 (1).jpg Mrrobot epguide 110 1920x1080.jpg mrrobot.wikia.com-1.9.4236.png|42:36 Evil Corp CEO speaks with E-halo fr:eps1.9_zer0-day.avi Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes